


苹果糖

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Summary: "Keep me as the apple of your eye; hide me in the shadow of your wings."——诗篇 17:8▷HP AU▷李灿第一人称
Relationships: 崔翰率/李灿
Kudos: 4





	苹果糖

**Author's Note:**

> "Keep me as the apple of your eye; hide me in the shadow of your wings."  
> ——诗篇 17:8
> 
> ▷HP AU  
> ▷李灿第一人称

男朋友到底是个什么东西。

我认真思考的问题，被夫胜宽恨铁不成钢的爆栗还有对我用“东西”这个名词称呼男朋友的谴责而打爆。他咬着面包还不放弃说话，嘴角沾到果酱就伸舌舔掉，边吃边唠叨却也可爱得紧。

那我呢？

盘子上放着我挑出来的黄瓜。虽然夫胜宽也挑食——他甚至会把番茄也挑出来——但是他不会逞强，不会像我一样，为了变得“成熟”而去尝试黄瓜料理，假装自己正克服挑食的毛病。他对自己的感受非常诚实，善良又直接，不像我一样别扭。

所以我并不可爱。没有人会觉得我这样的人可爱吧，尤其是我旁边还有夫胜宽那样的人存在。

我们站在一起必定能看出差别。夫胜宽能言善辩，不仅懂得霍格沃茨流行的各种事物，讲述麻瓜世界时更是绘声绘色，有他在的地方都充满欢笑声；我却被说成书呆子，比起魁地奇更爱研究咒语和神奇生物，热衷跟海格讨论他见过或养过的火龙，按夫胜宽的话来说就是非常无趣。他们开玩笑吐槽我约会聊这种话题一定会被甩掉，可是崔韩率跟他们想象的不一样，他会很认真地听我说，很认真地参与我的奇思妙想。

无论是默契或配合，都显得他很可爱。

“说起韩率，”夫胜宽做出吞咽的动作，“你们不是在热恋吗，怎么没有在一起吃午餐？”

一个星期前崔韩率在形式上从我的朋友变成我的男朋友。这个日子是由崔韩率擅自决定的，当时我们三个人聚在礼堂吃午餐，夫胜宽突然问道：“你们在交往吗？”

他不止一次说过这种话。但是那一天他的语气不是嘲笑也不是调侃，是一种让他震惊的恍然大悟。崔韩率先是望了我一眼，像是给我回答的机会，可是我却故意不看他，他便擅做主张回答：“嗯。”

“什么时候开始的？”夫胜宽饶有兴趣，却因为被隐瞒显得生气。

其实我想说我自己也不清楚，但我还是保持沉默。

“最近。”崔韩率的回答也很暧昧。夫胜宽不满意地追问，“这个星期，或者这几天？”

崔韩率点头，于是我们算是正式交往了。

这种关系太不真实，夫胜宽却比我们两位当事人更加认真看待。我回过神来，故意抬杠：“为什么一定要和他一起？我明明比较常跟你一起吃饭，他一直跑来我们赫奇帕奇的长桌才奇怪吧。”

“可是他现在是你男朋友。”

男朋友，所以男朋友是什么。朋友和男朋友只差了一个字，为什么非得因为这个字，就得在心里为这两人分割不同的重量。你们都重要，不同身份却同等的重要。这句是真心话，可是如果我说出这番话，一定又会被当成奇怪的人。难怪自己会被说“如果再不改掉这些性格，可能就没法好好谈恋爱”。

我仅反省了一秒，因为我突然想起来，崔韩率没有参与我们是因为魁地奇的练习。这不是我的错。

夫胜宽也许对我翻了个白眼，也许没有，反正他的表情明显地表露对我的鄙视。崔韩率说过，夫胜宽拥有传递情绪的能力，并且很擅长感染他人。我不得不承认这个观点，因为他只用一个眼神就让我心虚。

半个小时后，我揣着包裹在手帕里的肉馅土豆泥饼，口袋里还塞了一颗苹果，呆站在魁地奇球场旁边，活脱脱像个迷路的小孩。最先发现我的是队里的击球手，他飞过我的时候回头看了几眼，然后便兴致勃勃地大喊：“Vernon，有人来找你咯——”

他故意拖长尾音，听起来像我们班上聊起级里的某人暗恋另一个学院的学长那种语气。崔韩率骑着扫帚过来时，我能看见远处几个人影都停在空中，用好奇的目光在我的身上射穿几个窟窿。

“其实我原本没打算过来，我不应该过来的，但是我想起你没吃午餐，所以给你留了一点。”我紧张得语无伦次，甚至想转身逃走，“也许我应该马上离开。”

话是这么说，但最后我还是陪着崔韩率，看着他把馅饼吃光。崔韩率的发梢沾着汗水，笑得一贯清朗，“你来得正好，我需要补充一些糖分。”

据我所知他没有贫血的问题，但我还是掏出苹果，用袖子擦干净才递给他，“我没有糖果，你先把这个吃了，吃慢点，那就可以趁机再休息一会儿。”

我坐在看台，默默地待到练习结束。我的手里还拿着崔韩率咬出一个牙印的苹果，他在跨上扫帚前丢到我手上，说是很甜让我也尝尝。我秉持不浪费食物的原则把苹果收起来，打算晚饭前再吃。

“比赛时也来给他加油吧。”临走前刚才起哄的击球手——也是他们的队长——拍拍我的肩膀，用同样的语气调侃：“小Vernon今天干劲满满呢。”

崔韩率拎着扫帚缓步地走过来，在我看来跟平时没什么区别。

黑湖岸边的树上是午睡的好去处，前提是你能确保自己不会从树上跌下来。崔韩率占据好位置，舒服地靠着树干，头顶茂密的树叶替他把恼人的阳光都遮挡，他闭着眼睛几乎要睡着。我侧头看他，他像是有所感知马上开口问我：“等一下要做什么？”

我们常常互相问这个问题，通常是作为聊天的铺垫，没什么意义，但是极少的时候也会带着“我有个好主意，如果你没事做的话就跟我一起吧”这种意思。

上次崔韩率这么问我的时候，脑里想的显然是后者。

我的颈项被他缠上厚厚一圈红黄条纹的围巾。我缩起脖子，企图把鼻子以下的位置都埋进围巾里，眼都不敢抬。崔韩率面色不改地念出口令，门开的一刹那，胖夫人眯起眼往前端详一会儿，看似要起疑，他却快一步牵着我闯入格兰芬多的休息室。

我们在路上还遇到格兰芬多魁地奇队的队长。我自然没看见，我的头都快垂到地板上，崔韩率却依然理直气壮地打招呼，喊了一声“哥”。

“你啊……”我能听出对方语气里的无奈，却不懂他为什么在笑。

“我差点被吓死。”我跟崔韩率并肩躺在床上，这种样子要是被夫胜宽看见，大概会把我们形容成在黑湖浅滩晒太阳的巨型鱿鱼。虽然这个对比也没错，我枕在窗外照射进来的阳光下，任由崔韩率的手掌不轻不重地按在我的头上。我分不清他是想弄乱我的头发还是想帮我按摩，眼帘慢慢要关闭，身边的床垫却突然陷下。我疑惑地眯眼，随即感觉有人吻住我。

睡意瞬间被吓跑。我眨眨眼睛，想确认是不是梦境，可是面前的崔韩率却越来越清晰。我舔了一下嘴唇，觉得自己该表现出反抗的态度，想了想便弱声说道：“哥说这种事只能和男朋友一起做。”

崔韩率撑在我身上，用湿漉漉的眼神俯视我，“我不能做男朋友吗？”

他的眼睛真好看。

我的整副身体陷入床垫，像躺在云朵上轻飘飘地，连心脏都融化成一滩水。头晕得连话都说不出，只能点头，然后立即又被吻住。

…… ** _梅林的胡子！_ *** 我现在回想起来依然觉得莫名其妙。

我紧闭双眼，摇头的频率大概能甩掉落在头顶的树叶，“不知道。”

“那跟我一起吧。”他在我走神时不知不觉移到我旁边，“晚一点我想去天文塔。寒假时在你家看的那部电影我很喜欢，每次仰头望星空时都会想起它。”

“一起虚度时光。”我半开玩笑地吐槽，他也只是轻笑道：“是这样没错。”

“嘿。”我咽下口水后仍然觉得喉咙干燥，也许是地心引力的作用，我甚至能感受苹果在口袋里的重量，像嵌入胸膛的沉甸甸的心脏。我原本想问他跟我在一起会觉得有趣吗，可是我明明知道问题的答案，毕竟跟夫胜宽比起来，我是多么无趣的一个人。

那么他会愿意一直跟这样的我在一起吗？我在脑海里回顾这段话，却越想越觉得不对劲，听起来就跟爱情小说里质问男朋友的主人公一模一样。

“ ** _因为现在我们大脑空空，充满空气、死苍蝇和鸡毛蒜皮_ ****——”他突然怪腔怪调地哼唱，身体左右摇摆时碰到我的肩膀。我故意跟他撞在一起，却没敢使全力，所以他还是稳稳当当地坐在原地。他心情很好地陪着我闹，撞过来的时候会提前拉住我的手维持平衡。

我连下学期的选修课都还没决定，未来是如何我又怎么可能会知道。可是这个人，一想到以后可能一直跟他在一起，就算是一起浪费光阴，未来都显得有趣许多。

真是莫名其妙。

**Author's Note:**

> *魔法世界的感叹语，相当于我们所说的“我的天啊！”
> 
> **源自霍格沃兹茨校歌
> 
>   
> Fun fact: 硕珉在帮成员分学院时曾经把韩率列入格兰芬多里。小率也觉得自己会进格兰芬多，而他觉得灿则是赫奇帕奇。


End file.
